Bored
by WriteMeARiver
Summary: A smutty little fic about John's remedy for Sherlock's boredom


******Hey to anyone checking out my new fic. I am a first time writer of fan fiction though I have read A LOT of it. Please don't judge to harshly, I tried to keep in character and such. I also apologise for any grammar mistakes, I am not the best at it.**

**Please review**

**~WriteMeARiver **

The flat was empty when John returned, something that surprised the army doctor to no end. It had been a slow last few weeks and Sherlock had either solved or ignored all the cold cases he got from Lestrade. John had been spending most of his time working at the surgery, making up for all the days when Sherlock would burst in and drag him away for whatever new case had crossed his path. His phone had been buzzing with a barrage of texts, no doubt from his flatmate, that he had ignored for majority of the day. Finally, on one of his breaks between patients he flipped open his phone and read a couple of the texts that the man had sent him.

John, where are you  
-SH

John, I'm bored, where are you?  
-SH

John, where's your gun  
-SH

John I'm BORED!  
-SH

BORED  
-SH

The rest of the texts were of similar content, so John flipped his phone shut and with a sigh ran his hand across his short blonde hair. He couldn't help but wonder if he had hid his gun well enough this time. Ever since moving in with Sherlock and discovering his affinity for stealing his gun he had been forced to hide it around the flat every few days lest Sherlock deduce where he had hid it. He didn't want more bullet holes in the wall to accompany the others that the consulting detective had put there. John didn't think that poor Miss Hudson could deal with the stress, or at least it was the argument he used for himself.  
As an afterthought he opened his phone once more and sent his flatmate a quick text in reply, telling him he was at the surgery and that he was not under any circumstances come and try to remove him, even for a case. Another sigh and John called in his next patient.

A couple of hours later, when John returned to the flat he was immensely surprised to see it empty. Sherlock must have gotten some sort of case and for once heeded John's warning about coming to the surgery. He checked his phone for a text from the man, but he saw none. With a shrug he made himself a cup of tea and sat in his chair with his laptop opened to a medical text he had been meaning to read for the last few weeks. He was so absorbed in reading the text that he barely noticed his flatmate return.

"John."

The army doctor didn't bother to look up, simply nodding in greeting to the man.

"John, I'm bored."

"And what do you want me to do anything about it?"

He heard a dull thump as his flat mate threw himself onto the couch,

"JOHN!" his flatmate drawled out in an almost yell.

John looked up and fixed his flatmate with a dirty look before looking going back to his text. He heard his flatmate let out an annoyed huff but he otherwise ignore the man. Becoming absorbed once more, he didn't notice the black haired man stand and sneak up beside him. In a single movement his laptop was taken from his lap and his flatmate deposited on it instead.

"John!" His flatmate whined from his lap. The army doctor grumbled under his breath as he shoved his flatmate from his lap and took a deep breath. I will not punch Sherlock he told himself in a mantra as he stood. The consulting detective scrambled to his feet also. He was just about to speak when John's lips crashed into his. The detective stood still for a moment as his bloggers lips molded against his. His mind was calculating what was happening, telling him what to do, how to react.

"Stop thinking so much" John muttered pulling back from his lips slightly only to attack them again. This time the consulting detective responded, wrapping his long arms around John and forcing his tongue into his mouth, quickly dominating the kiss. He broke the kiss and watched as John's lust full eyes studied Sherlock's sharp features.

"Beautiful" he whispered dragging his hand across his cheek and leaned forwards planting tiny kisses down his neck.

"John" Sherlock gasped out. He had had not been too surprised when he had found John attractive, but he had ignored it as he had over the years. Attraction to either sex had just been to trivial and he was mainly abstinent to keep his mind clear. For some reason though, this blond army detective had made his way under his skin becoming his only friend. His only friend whom he was snogging in their flat's appartment.

"Bedroom?" John muttered as his fingers danced across his shirt slowly opening the buttons of his purple shirt. He nodded and the two stumbled to Sherlock's room as it was the closest. The moment they were in the safety of his room, Sherlock found himself pushed back onto his bed and his shirt practically ripped off. The blonde doctor straddled the prone man's hips and stared over his lean body. He was slightly surprised on how lean Sherlock actually was and how surprisingly attractive he was. John was not a stranger to men's bodies, the army having taught him a lot more than to fight.

He lowered his head and placed a light kiss to the hollow between his collarbone and neck and dragged his mouth across his shockingly smooth skin. His left hand lifted up to play with the mans nipple, rolling it between his fingers. John fought a grin as he heard the younger man gasp and tense beneath him. He could feel Sherlock's hardened member beneath him and he wickedly smiled and ground downwards against him.

"J..jo...John" Sherlock choked out as the older man continued to grind down. The detective wasn't a virgin as many thought, but any relations he had had with people had been purely for his bodys primal needs or scientific discovery.  
This was different though. More passionate, more comfortable. It was John.

The army doctor moved down Sherlocks navel deliberately slow to tease the man, his warm lips against his cool skin causing him to shiver slightly. His hands drifted to the youngers pants and deftly he undid the button and slid the pants down around his ankles. He inched his mouth's caress up to Sherlock's underwear, mouthing his hardened cock through the thin fabric.

"What do you want me to do Sherlock?" John asked with a wicked grin.

"John...please" Sherlock gasped at out loud as warmth and lust washed over his prone form on the bed.

"Sherlock" He warned, voice husky and full of need.

"John...just let..me come...PLEASE!" The last word left the consulting detectives mouth in a near yell. John whipped the man's underwear down and took in the sight of his long pale cock. Like Sherlock it wasn't thick in girth, but it was long and filled out just enough.

John brushed his tongue across it, listening to the hitch in the younger man's breathing. Moving away from his cock, John began kissing up his chest again. He pulled back when he reached Sherlock's naval and pulled back. Quickly he pulled off his jumped and stepped out of his pants and underwear. He watched as Sherlocks eye rove hungrily over his short, compact body. The army had molded John into a muscular man, though he was ashamed of the many scars that covered his body. War had not been a kind mistress.

"You are a handsome man John"

John watched as Sherlock sat up and John stepped closer until he stood directly between the man's legs, hardened cock brushing his own causing him to stiffen. He felt cold hands run up his chest and crawl across his shoulders. Cool fingertips brushed the puckered scar on his shoulder and the doctor stiffened.  
"So this is the wound that brought you to me"

The doctor could hear it in the tone of his voice, Sherlock was deducing where each and every scar on his body had come from. Hoping he would let it go, John pushed Sherlock back onto the bed so he was once more laying horizontally and dropped down to his knees between his legs, mirroring his original position.

He heard Sherlock muttering under his breath but he ignored it and took a bit of the man's cock in his mouth. Stopping about halfway he ran his tongue around it reveling in the taste of the man's erect member. He pulled his mouth off with a small POP and lifted a hand to grip the base of his cock.

"Still bored?"

"N..n...o."

"Good"

John's mouth once more took Sherlock's cock and he pushed it as deep as he could without gagging. He pulled back and dove back on to the long member of his flatmate. His left hand came up and began to play with the black haired man's balls.

"I'm going to come soon" Sherlock gasped out. John stopped for a moment and looked up at the man's pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat and eyes filled with lust. He took his flatmates cock as deep as he could again and ran his tongue around him a second time. Working the member for a moment he could feel Sherlock tense and grasp the sheets with clenched fists. Sherlock stiffened and John braced himself as warm, sticky cum covering his throat. Quickly swallowing, he ran his tongue around Sherlock's cock and pulled away letting it fall limply against his body. Both men were panting and a sheen of sweat covered the younger, black haired man.

John shifted as his own hard on became apparent. He moved to sit up beside the younger man, ready to take care of his own nbeeds as the younger man lay recovering beside him. Just as he wrapped his own hand around his cock, a cool hand caught his wrist.  
"At least let me return the favour."

John forced himself to relax as Sherlock's hands skimmed down his chest. Hands circled the doctors cock and it was all he could do not to gasp. It had been a while. The tip of his cock was taken into Sherlock's mouth as skillful hands worked the rest. He came rather quickly. squirting his own sticky cum onto himself and Sherlock's face and chest.

Leaning back, John closed his eyes and relaxed. He heard his flatmate get up and leave. He really shouldn't have been surprised, the man had said it himself when they had met. He was married to his work, this was just working off steam.

A warm cloth found it's way between his legs and John's eyes shot open and he let out a bewildered gasp. Sherlock gave him a rare but brief warm smile and John closed his eyes. Embarrassingly he felt his cock grow hard again and he heard Sherlock chuckle slightly. Cool fingers grasped his hardening cock again and in a couple of strokes he came again and felt the warm cloth gently cleaning him. The bed dipped slightly as Sherlock laid beside him.

"This is not what normal flatmates do hmmm?" Sherlock mused as a chuckle rumbled through John's chest.

"No Sherlock"

"John?"

The army doctor let out a contented but tired sigh before answering,

"What Sherlock?"

"I'm still bored."


End file.
